The present invention relates to ties worn by persons and provides an adjustable length tie or tie display tail. As is perhaps well known, a conventional necktie is positioned in the shirt collar and about the neck of a wearer, adjusted for estimated length and then knotted and tightened to a convenient feel about the wearer's neck. This presents many problems which have been recognized in the art. The problems arise because a neat appearing knot requires considerable expertise and moreover considerable dexterity is required which is especially troublesome to those having arthritis, for example. It is very difficult to tie a knot in such a way that the display tail length is precisely correct in that the display tail extends from the neck to the belt line of the wearer. Oftentimes the display tail is too short for the height of the wearer or too long for the height of the wearer. Oftentimes, a person to secure the correct tie display tail length is required to tie the knot several times in order to achieve the personal satisfaction required. Oftentimes, this wears out the central display portion of the tie and causes it to have a short life and to have excessive greasy finger marks.